


Raising Baby

by Monsterunderthefedora



Series: Daddy Venom [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Parenthood, Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 07:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: All couples argue about how to raise their children, even unconventional ones.





	Raising Baby

'We need a new place.'

"I wouldn't go that far, it's just a blob."

'Until he's bonded he's going to need more room to move around in. A place where he can exercise,' Venom said as he peered over Eddie's another at their child who was resting in the small cradle, courtesy of Anne and Dan, the young symbiote only occasionally moving and making a gurgling noise. 'This place is not healthy for our child.'

"I don't think little sleeper over here can tell the difference."

'I can and I don't like it.'

"And where the hell would we get the money for a new place?"

'Steal it.'

"We're not stealing money."

'What if we ate someone who just happened to drop their wallet?'

"Then we'd give it to the cops."

'You're a terrible parent.'

"Oh so now it's just me? And I never asked to be a parent! Like you could've told me we were going to have a baby before I threw him up. And I'm not terrible. I'm just...short on cash."

'We should take him outside at least.'

"The last time we tried that he ate Mr. Lee's dog."

'It's not like the old guy noticed. He thinks most things that move are his dog.'

"Fine but this time make sure he doesn't grab any extra snacks."

'I make no promises.'


End file.
